Good Vibrations
by mintchocolatecookies
Summary: N likes to play with toys. Black likes to play with N. Isshushipping one-shot. lemon, contains yaoi.


"N… what are you watching?" Black asked as he entered the TV room of the apartment he shared with the verdant-haired boy. N appeared to have changed the channel very quickly to some other pay-per-view movie on Satellite. As he hit the channel button in an attempt to appear nonchalant, his leg bounced up and down slightly. "I can't believe he's still nervous around me… maybe moving in wasn't such a good idea." Black thought sullenly, forgetting about the previous channel.

Black wanted to respect N's privacy as much as possible. Though this would prove to be more difficult than expected taking Black's curious nature into account. In addition, the two had moved from single beds in separate rooms to a king bed they'd borrowed from White. It was N's doing, desiring company at night to thwart his bad dreams. It worked… and Black did not protest.

How could he, when the delicate way N curled against him in the dark was just so hard to deny. The quiet room filled with the sounds of their breathing, pale moonlight faintly illuminating the bed.

Right now, N's toes curled as Black grabbed the remote and gave the buttons a once over. "Let me adjust that for you… I can barely hear anything." N sighed as he let Black control the remote; Black's smile causing a flutter in N's chest. Black noticed a visible change in N's body language after he turned the volume up. A shiver went through N's body and his breath seemed to be coming quicker.

"N…? Is anything wrong? Are you mad at me?" Black inquired as the green haired teenager's whole body shrank down in his seat and Black could see it twitch periodically as N blushed crimson. Then Black noticed a strange sound, a buzzing sort of humming noise. He wasn't that naïve, he knew the source of it exactly. But N was in such a delicious predicament that Black couldn't help but prolong their exchanges. "Is that perfume I smell?" Black asked, his nose gathering the scent of vanilla in the air.

"N-no… it's body lotion…" N replied, biting his lip and wishing that Black had stayed at work until the time he was scheduled to leave.

"Very classy, N. It suits you." Black paused. "Okay, I'm gonna go get dinner ready." The brunette said, giving N a pat on the ass, upon which he arched up and let out a strangled noise that sounded like Black's name.

"You… seem really jumpy today." Black added, his hand moving once again to the remote. "Do you, by any chance… have a toy up that little ass of yours?"

N tried to form complete sentences as Black's fingers danced across the buttons of the remote. He pressed a few random up arrows and N's body exploded. "Black!" N shook and his eyes grew hazy as he attempted to steady himself against the sensation.

Black couldn't help but feel a stirring in his loins at the sight of it. Who knew that pressing just a few small buttons could cause N to come undone in front of his very eyes? "Let me see, N."

N had more modesty than to just reveal his most private areas to Black, and at this point in their relationship he didn't know if he should. But what was modesty, when Black caught him in a position vulnerable as this one? He was bent over now, beckoning Black to make the move.

N could think no more of it as Black caught the waistband of his khakis and underwear and pulled steadily down, down until the lily white flesh of his ass showed, down until the end of a transparent pink vibrator appeared that was still humming inside him noisily.

Black's finger flicked out and prodded the toy, pressing it in deeper, enjoying the way N's hole pulsed around it.

Black made a sound of approval as N let out a low moan, their voices mingling together in a harmony of pleasure. Black's fingers closed around the base and pulled it gently, moving in and out, with the other hand venturing to pull N's slacks completely off.

"N… Can I touch you?" Black asked softly, his hand grazing the older boy's stomach lightly. "I'll make you feel so good." He continued, his lips at the back of N's ears, raining with small kisses. They'd been close before, becoming wrapped in each other during the past few cold winter nights. But it was never this personal, this erotic and enticing.

Black's hand wrapped around N's arousal that throbbed rhythmically, mirroring the liberationist's steady heartbeat.

"I…nnnhh…want you… t-" N began, but couldn't finish as Black slipped a finger in alongside the toy that was buried so deep inside of him, stretching him, and N gasped. Moments away from orgasm, N was hanging by a tenuous thread, and Black's constant teasing threatened to cut it like a knife.

"You want me to what…?" Black questioned, making a come-hither gesture with his finger, awaiting his response.

"I…just… aaah… fuck me, Black…" the green haired boy whined plaintively. It was the pleasurable kind of torture that always got the best of N, and to feel it from Black was beyond words.

Then suddenly, Black had decided that he was through teasing N, who writhed underneath him with the toy inside him buzzing at the highest setting. The brunette boy moved to the remote and pressed the 'power' button, which brought the vibrator down to a full stop. He would oblige N's request, but first they had to get to their shared room, the bedroom in which they shared many nights of their feelings toward each other, and their desires which had gone unconsummated for so long.

N looked up at Black as the younger boy flipped him over onto his side, his hand clasping around the base of the toy inside N and with his soft touch sliding it out carefully. 'He's so gentle.' N thought as Black helped him to his feet and led him seductively to the boudoir. 'Could he be the one?' Black was the shorter and smaller of the two but that didn't inhibit him from being a genuine Romeo to N, running his hands over slim hips and kissing his neck lovingly. 'Would it be like this forever?' N wondered as he felt himself being pushed lightly into the wall in the hallway.

Black pulled away from kissing N, panted slightly as his hands drifted down to his pants to undo his belt. The garments fell to the floor and Black couldn't stop himself from grinding into N, softly at first, and then felt the delicious friction of their heat rubbing together in a sultry caress.

It was almost too much for N to handle, and they were going so fast he couldn't help but wonder if Black was going to fuck him against the wall. "Black … Take me to bed…" N wanted to feel Black's touch again and again, and fall into it as if caught in an endless swirling pool of love and light.

Without the constant touches to the most sensitive spots on his body, it was easier for N to keep from falling over the edge. He had much practice by himself during his time spent alone, bringing himself to the brink of climax, then stopping, taking the time getting to know his own body and what made him feel good. Solving his sexual dilemmas much like mathematical formulas, N convinced himself that it was all a trick of the mind, getting over Ghetsis and blacking out the terrible memories.

Black's tender kiss to his forehead made N realize that this wasn't just a temporary arrangement, like he was going to go back tomorrow to waste even more years of his life in that abhorrent castle. Black was N's salvation.

Black's lips trailed down to kiss N's and N chucked softly at how Black had to get on his tiptoes to them to meet.

"Let's go…" Black said. "I intend to love you for as long as you can stand it, N… Till you fall fast asleep." The younger trainer could tell that no one had shown N the loving side of sexual contact, and what magic could be made by two people in love.

And in love they were. N couldn't honestly think of a time when he wasn't infatuated with Black. Conversely, N had intrigued Black from the very beginning. Before he even knew the pain of his past, or knew yet that he was to be the pawn in a dark plan. But that drew Black closer to N even more still, saving N, nurturing him, taking care of him.

N found himself on the bed with Black, leaning back against Black's chest, and as he looked up to meet the other trainer's eyes, Black captured N's lips in a claiming but gentle kiss. It was a kiss that took N's breath away, and showed that Black was as ready as he was, and even more prepared to take it slow if necessary.

As Black continued kissing him, N felt Black's hand drift lower on his chest, rubbing the soft skin carefully. N's translucent skin was rosy pink where Black had touched him, and the silky green hair fanned out against the brunette's chest cascading to the bed.

'He's like a china doll…' Black thought, wrapping N in his arms and inhaling the scent of his hair. "N… Do you still want me?" Black asked, pulling N around to look him in the face, clasping the young man's shoulders, showing deliberate concern. He knew that care must be paid to make sure that it was ok to proceed and give N more pleasure.

N lay limp and pliant in Black's arms, possibly so at ease that he was losing sight of whatever worries and apprehensions he once had. N could have fallen asleep in this embrace, were it not for the aching heat between his legs, which longed to be touched again.

N's body desired, hungered for, craved Black with every molecule of being. "Make love to me, Black…" his voice had a quiet resonance that sounded smooth, sweet, like he was talking through a veil of silk. Enharmonic.

"Ok… lay down on your back, let me get you ready." The brunette gave an affectionate command. "I'll be right back. Close your eyes until I'm here again. I need you nice and relaxed."

N obliged wordlessly, simply nodded as Black disappeared from the room for a moment. Then he heard Black's soft footsteps by the bed again and felt a weight as Black sat down beside him. "I take it I can use your body butter for this?" Black questioned, as N heard the sound of the lid twisting off in Black's hands.

"For what… Bla-…" N couldn't finish as he felt a cool coated finger slide into him, and couldn't suppress a light gasp.

"Little cold, isn't it?" teased the younger boy as N's parted legs fell slack. He had brought with him something that would make taking N an easier conquest, and as his hand withdrew he pressed N's toy to the young man's entrance.

"That's… aahh…" N moaned feverishly as Black pushed the toy forward, breaching the barrier to N's heated insides little by little.

"Feel it going in…?" Black asked seductively, and N's hand tightened on the sheets as he felt himself stretching to accommodate the object penetrating him. N could do nothing but clutch at Black's knee as the switch in the boy's other hand was turned on. "I want you to focus on what I'm doing to you."

Then Black turned away for another moment as the vibe hummed steadily inside of N, preparing himself with the lotion, stroking himself up and down to warm it up.

"You're perfect…" Black whispered at the sight of N, the taller boy's whines and moans getting to Black. 'He's gonna be a screamer.' Black thought, as he withdrew the toy and placed himself at N's stretched opening.

It was still tight as Black started to push inside, N's reflexes kicking in at the invasion, but as Black's hands kneaded his backside impishly, the green haired young man loosened up slowly but surely. Black met his blue-green eyes for a singular moment and knew it was okay to push harder when he saw them close in pleasure and felt N's legs bring him in closer.

Black fell on top of N and his hands hit the sheets on either side as he caught N's lips in another searing kiss. Pulling their faces apart Black couldn't help but moan at the heavenly tightness surrounding him. He wanted to please N entirely, without a doubt. "How's that feel, N?" Black whispered fondly, brushing a strand of green hair away from his eyes.

"Ohhh… Black… don't stop" N whimpered, as Black lifted his long legs to rest on top of his shoulders. It was a perfect fit, and as Black angled his hips up it was all N could do to keep from yelling the younger trainer's name when he shifted playfully, knowing it would send N into bliss, a litany of moans and other sounds of pleasure issuing from his mouth.

Soon Black's hand wrapped around N's hardness and as he stroked it with a loving touch he was rewarded with N arching up and his muscles tensing around him. Black was getting closer, and with the way N was reacting, Black knew he was close as well. Black ran his thumb across the head, and heard a scream of his name echo through the apartment. White streaks painted his chest and Black thrust a few more times in his own climax, filling N with his warmth. N's velvet depths fluttered around Black as he rode out his orgasm, clinging to the sheets surrounding them.

Then Black removed himself from N, panting heavily, sated, satisfied with himself, but most of all happy and thankful to whatever gods existed, that the two of them had ever met in the first place. How he was blessed with such an angel he could not conceive of, but what he knew was that he never wanted to leave the piece of paradise that was his shared room, his own private Shangri-La with N Harmonia.


End file.
